IG-88
|manufactura = Laboratorios Holowan |planeta =Halowan |nacimiento=Antes del 15 ABY |linea = Serie IG |modelo = Droide de combate clase IG-88 |tipo = Droide asesino /Droide de batalla |altura =2 metros |genero = Programación masculina |sensores =Rojos |masa=140 kilograms |armamento = *dispensor de gas *granada de gas natural *Lanzallamas *Aturdidor sónico *Cañón de pulso *Bláster de iones *lansador de proyectiles electromagnético DAS-430 *Lanzador de granadas de conmoción *Rifles bláster |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = *Ejército droide de IG-88 *Consorcio Zann }} '''IG-88' fue un droide asesino creado para el Imperio por los creadores de la serie de droides IG, en los Laboratorios Holowan. Biografía Diseño Activación Sólo cuatro modelos idénticos fueron creados. Sin embargo cuando IG-88 fue activado, algo salió mal, cobró conciencia de si mismo y de su naturaleza sin que sus creadores se lo esperaran, quisieron desactivarlo y estudiar la falla, pero IG-88 se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y masacró a todos los científicos del laboratorio, incluyendo a la jefe Técnica Loruss, encargada del proyecto de la Serie IG, después de esto se copió íntegramente a las carcasas aún sin programar de los otros tres modelos idénticos, para así formar una sola entidad en cuatro droides, él se nombró IG-88A y según iba activando los otros droides los fue nombrando en forma progresiva, IG-88B, IG-88C y IG-88D, así que aunque cada droide se identificaba de forma única, en realidad serían uno sólo para toda la galaxia. En el laboratorio encontraron otro droide más, IG-72, le propusieron hacer una copia en él, pero este prefirió ser autónomo, sin embargo entre los cinco droides asesinos se pusieron de acuerdo para escapar matando de forma magistral a todos los miembros de seguridad que pusieron resistencia a su escape, tanto adentro y afuera del laboratorio. Después de lograrlo, IG-72 tomó una nave y siguió su camino, mientras los IG-88s se dirigieron al planeta Mechis III. La Revolución Droide IG-88 pensó en Mechis III, un mundo orientado a la construcción de droides y maquinaria, como la base perfecta de operaciones para transformar la galaxia entera. Aquí fue donde los cuatro IG-88s planearon su Revolución Droide, un movimiento en el que todos los droides se levantarían contra la que consideraban basura biológica. Así que llegando al planeta se apoderaron de la inteligencia de los droides y les dieron la orden de matar a los pocos habitantes del planeta sin que pudieran sonar una sola alarma, -sólo había 73 habitantes, ya que todo estaba tan automatizado que no se necesitaba casi de personal. Después de tomar el control de Mechis III, comenzaron a cargar en todos los droides producidos en el planeta sus planes subversivos. Todos los droides que eran entregados al imperio para trabajar en cruceros o naves servían como espías para IG-88, incluyendo los nuevos y famosos droides espías Viper probe droid de Industrias Arakyd. Carrera de Cazarrecompensas Después del problema ocurrido en los Laboratorios Holowan, el imperio comenzó a buscarlos, para que no fueran localizados en Mechis III decidieron que uno de ellos debía salir y dar pruebas de su existencia lejos de su base de operaciones en Mechis III, así IG-88B fue designado para la tarea de cazarrecompensas, así la experiencia adquirida por este sería copiada a los restantes. Se diseñó y construyó una nave perfecta en sólo dos días para este objetivo, IG-2000, y se escogió al planeta Peridon's Folly como primera misión. Con el tiempo IG-88 fue considerado como el segundo mejor en este tipo de trabajo sólo después de Boba Fett, el mismo IG-88B fue el que estuvo a bordo del Ejecutor cuando Darth Vader convocó a los que creyó mejores para buscar a Han Solo y el Halcón Milenario. Batalla con Boba Fett IG-88B puso un rastreador en las naves de los cazarrecompensas que asistieron al Ejecutor cuando fueron convocados por Darth Vader para buscar a Solo, Boba Fett se dio cuenta pero dejó que lo rastrearan, IG-88B lo siguió hasta Bespin para tratar de robarle a Han Solo pero Boba Fett lo estaba esperando y lo destruyó. Como todos los IG-88 estaban enterados de lo que les pasaba a sus hermanos, IG-88C y IG-88D fueron a vengar a su hermano. Lo enfrentaron en batalla espacial llegando a Tatooine cada uno en una nave IG-2000, IG-88C fue destruido por el Esclavo I, mientras que IG-88D si logró darle a su objetivo, pero Fett hizo creerle que estaba dañada su nave y que se estrellaría en el desierto del planeta, pero haciendo una gran maniobra lo engañó se puso detrás de él y le disparó haciendo que su nave fuera la que se estrellara. Sin embargo aunque Fett pensó que había sido destruido, sobrevivió y continuaría tratando de perseguir a Fett, pero primero trataría de arreglar su nave. Batalla con Dash Rendar Después de que la nave IG-2000 de IG-88D fuera abatida en duelo con Boba Fett, fue a los basureros de Ord Mantell por refecciones, Dash Rendar le estaba siguiendo la pista, lo que desembocó en un duelo que IG-88 perdió. La Estrella de la Muerte II Al asistir al Ejecutor tras la invitación de Darth Vader para buscar y atrapar a Han Solo, logró obtener información de que la Segunta Estrella de la Muerte estaba siendo terminada y que el computador central estaba en camino hacia Endor, entonces IG-88A embosco al convoy que se dirigía a su destino, cuyo responsable era el Supervisor Imperial Gurdun y antes de llegar se descargo en el ordenador y despertó ya activado en la Estrella de la Muerte. Ya instalado y completamente funcional, tomo control total del superarma, sin embargo no actuó de inmediato, dejo que el Imperio siguiera tomando control, fue cuando dio inicio la Batalla de Endor. Disparó y destruyó con el superláser varias naves rebeldes, y justo cuanto iba a tomar el control de la situación, para iniciar su Revolución Droide, fue destruido por Wedge Antilles y Lando Calrissian. Reactivación La línea IG-88 IG-88A IG-88B IG-88C IG-88D Equipo Detrás de cámara Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' videojuego *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Batalla de the Bounty Hunters'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' (Solo por PC Live) }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * categoría:Droides asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Productos de Holowan Mechanicals Categoría:Programación masculina categoría:Batallas de la Revolución Droide de IG-88